villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ninth Sister
The '''Ninth Sister' (real name: Masana Tide) is a supporting character in the 2017-2018 Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith comic book series, and one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Taron Malicos) of the 2019 video game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. The Ninth Sister is a female Dowutin who served as an Inquisitor during the early stages of the Galactic Empire's reign. She accompanied Darth Vader, the Sixth Brother, and the Tenth Brother to the planet Mon Cala to hunt an enemy of the Empire. In Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, she is voiced by Misty Lee, who also voiced The Sorceress in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Biography Background A Force-sensitive female Dowutin served as an Inquisitor in 19 BBY. She originally had ties with the Jedi Order before falling to the dark side. Shortly after the Empire began its reign, she joined the Inquisitorius program under Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. In the Inquisitorius program, she trained with the Fifth Brother, the Sixth Brother, the Seventh Sister, the Eighth Brother, and the Grand Inquisitor. She trained at the Works on Coruscant. During her training with Darth Vader shortly after the dark lord learned about the Inquisitorius, she suffered severe injuries and had to be tended to by a 2-1B Surgical Droid. Mission to Cabarria Later, she accompanied Darth Vader on a mission to Cabaria in the Colonies Region. Vader ordered her to wait outside the bar he was going into while he investigated inside for a family of bounty hunters unless he called her. The bounty hunters had taken a bounty on Vader and soon enough, Vader had had his lightsaber destroyed, only having the crystal surviving. He ordered the Ninth Sister to bring him her lightsaber but she ignored it, staying outside. When Vader left the bar, the Inquisitor was being held at gunpoint by Ramat Cha, who had acquired and started up a speeder. The family, however escaped, leaving the Ninth Sister there. As Vader walked out of what was left of the bar, he accused her of trying to get him killed to which she denied. She also told him that she did not place the bounty upon his head, saying that maybe one of the other Inquisitors had done so. He then told her to wait there and that if she fled, he would kill her. Back to Coruscant Later, she accompanied Darth Vader back to Coruscant. When they tried to transit their clearance codes to land, they discovered their transmitter was jammed. A missile platform then fired on them which Darth Vader was able to evade all but one with his piloting skills. The one that hit the caused them to crash land on Coruscant. Mon Cala In 18 BBY, the Ninth Sister went to Mon Cala with the Sixth Brother, Darth Vader, and the Tenth Brother. She showed Commander Ackbar the jurisdiction for her and her landing party to investigate the planet for a Jedi. Behind them, Ambassador Telvar's shuttle exploded with him in it, giving them more reason to investigate. During the Battle in Bel City, the Tenth Brother is killed by the Purge Troopers when Ferren Barr, the jedi who chased him with his fellows comrades Inquisitors, orders to them to execute the Order 66. The Sixth Brother and the Ninth Sister resist them but, not wanting to die, the Sixth Brother betrays the Ninth Sister as cutting her right leg, to that she buy enough time to that he escape, claming mockingly that she has always his favorite. Enraged, the Ninth Sister swears that she will have her revenge on him. She survives and kills all Purge Troopers (except one who is revealed to survive). Hunting Cal Kestis Some point after, the Ninth Sister succeeds to escape of Mon Cala, learning the Sixth Brother's fate, gains a cybernetic right leg and accompanies the Second Sister to chase an other Jedi: Cal Kestis. She meets him a first time on Bracca with the Second Sister but he succeeds to escape. Later, the Ninth Sister fights Cal Kestis on Kashyyyk, the battle resulting in her hand being cut off and her being force pushed off the tree they were fighting on to her presumed demise. Navigation Category:Female Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dark Knights Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Psychics Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Totalitarians Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic